the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay Kellerman's relationships
Throughout her life, Lindsay Kellerman has had many relationships with other people. Over time, he built a friendly relationship with a large number of people, good and bad, and has also made several enemies. Romances Telekinibabe , Lindsay's dearest friend.]] Lindsay Kellerman had met Telekinibabe in his and Albert’s home near the MBH. When he first met her, he initially told her she was beautiful, which she was shocked and slightly uncomfortable by. After joining the S.M.S.B., Lindsay spent much time with her loyal and confident friend, and separated thought of her continually. Telekinibabe was fascinated by her, especially after learning she was the Chosen One. He was also surprised upon realizing how much she had changed as a teenager, and told her he had noticed she was different, but for the better. Eventually, his fascination would blossom into attachment. After a hair-raising series of adventures together, Lindsay began to reciprocate this affection, as the American Purge began. Lindsay was deeply in love and vowed to protect Telekinibabe at any necessary cost, and Telekinibabe felt exactly the same way. During the Mutant Ball, which took place in 2036, Telekinibabe asked Lindsay out, although Red X thought he would ask her. Friends Baby Intelligence As a baby, Lindsay idolized Baby Intelligence, especially after he attempted to protect her from Mr. Stupid NoHead. In later years, Lindsay appeared to have a close bond with Master Intelligence, because she mentioned that he had been like a father to her. However, she eventually learned to let go of any emotional attachment to her master, which she later taught Red X to do the same. After Master Intelligence's death, Lindsay was so devastated to the point that she was inconsolable, despite the best efforts of Sebiscuits and even her lover Telekinibabe. Sebiscuits Cardarphen Lindsay Kellerman had a brief romantic relationship with Sebiscuits Cardarphen. However, she was dedicated to the S.M.S.B. and ultimately decided the S.M.S.B. was more important than her relationship with Sebiscuits, though they would still nurse feelings for each other. Sebiscuits also comforted Lindsay during Master Intelligence's funeral. Red X Red X was Lindsay Kellerman's best friend from 2031 to 2042. Ever since Red X joined the S.M.S.B., the two were close friends. Lindsay, along with Telekinibabe, first met Red X when she arrived in a van at the MBH’s docking bay. The two almost immediately bonded over the first few weeks at the MBH (for Red X; Kellerman had been training for years). After sharing several classes and having bunkers in a beeline from each other, the two grew even closer, and eventually gained another best friend in Telekinibabe. As Lindsay was highly intellectual, she was often called upon to help solve problems, from worksheet problems to a rising darkness. Red X stuck with Lindsay in many situations, something the latter also did her part in. Lindsay would teach Red X several things, including bullet deflection and how to let go of her emotional connections. Lindsay and Red X had a major falling out in 2033 when they both suspected one had betrayed the other. However, Lindsay soon realized how badly she had misjudged the situation and apologized. Red X immediately forgave her and apologized in turn, though Lindsay admitted their temporary enmity was mostly her fault. The hardships Red X and Lindsay faced together served to reinforce their bond, and they remained friends for life. Red X’s fierce loyalty and sense of humor often helped Lindsay relax and have fun even in the darkest times. Overall, the two were like sisters, something Red X firmly believed was true. Carol Lindsay was very close with Carol, a Greek executive. Lindsay trusted Carol enough that she told her things before she told them to her Master, including her urgent desire to learn to read at a young age. She began learning this skill from Carol. When she passed on, she left her a small stock of chapter books in her will. Enemies Mr. Stupid NoHead For a time, Mr. Stupid NoHead was Lindsay’s most dangerous enemy. The two mutants had been enemies ever since a prophecy foretelling of a child “with the power to destroy the NoHeads” was made and relayed in part to NoHead, who decided to act, to prevent it from coming to fruition. Two infants fit the description of “The Chosen One”, and NoHead had already gone for Baby Intelligence. To circumvent the prophecy, Mr. Stupid NoHead went to the Kellerman house to murder baby Lindsay. When Bridgett refused to move aside and allow NoHead access to his true target, she was killed off, however, Lindsay Disapparated from NoHead’s lightning aimed at her, causing the strike to rebound. NoHead angrily retreated as a result, effectively marking Lindsay as his equal. As it happened, they met again in 2020, it took both Lindsay and Baby Intelligence to destroy him. This ended their rivalry and furfilled the prophecy. Hell Burnbottom Lindsay Kellerman and Burnbottom have been enemies since the Battle of Yellowstone. When Burnbottom seemingly killed Baby Intelligence, Lindsay fell on him with a relentless barrage, eventually defeating him by cutting him down and sending him plunging into the depths of a reactor shaft. As a ghost, Burnbottom became determined to get his revenge on Lindsay. Lunch Money Bandit The Lunch Money Bandit's first encounter with Lindsay Kellerman was one he had no knowledge of. He was left unaware of her existence, but she proved crucial to his arrest. Lindsay had been disgusted by his disregard for children and knew she had to interfere. Lindsay later killed Hell Burnbottom, leading the Lunch Money Bandit to show open hatred for her. After the Elite NoHeads escaped from Beta Prison, they plotted to murder Lindsay. The Lunch Money Bandit turned a plate into a transport in order to finalize the plan to resurrect Burnbottom and eliminate Lindsay once and for all. When Lindsay touched it, she was transported to the Lioness graveyard. However, Lindsay fought Burnbottom and escaped. Nagatha It is unknown how Lindsay actually felt about Nagatha. In 2031, Hell Burnbottom promised Nagatha that she could devour Lindsay after he had killed her. However, she was denied this when Lindsay escaped from the graveyard shortly after the promise was made. Others Evans Lindsay initially got a good impression of Evans in 2023, when he visited Master Intelligence. He treated her like a friend, but refused to answer her questions about the government. However, by 2031, the relationship between Evans and Lindsay was not so rosy. Lindsay had witnessed Hell Burnbottom's return to power, which she told both Master Intelligence and Evans. The latter stoutly refused to believe Lindsay, and branded Master Intelligence and Lindsay as liars/nutters in a smear campaign. In the summer of 2032, Lindsay got in a row with Force Baby and punched him, for which Lindsay was unreasonably threatened with expulsion from the MBH and tried by the entire Mutamon. However, the events that transpired, caused by Sebiscuits' defense and Amelia Fiennes' impartiality, forced Evans to acknowledge that Master Intelligence and Lindsay had been telling the truth all along. As the community had lost all confidence in him, he was forced to resign as President. Notes and references Category:Relationships